100 In Betweens: Love From Beginning to End
by purpledancer69
Summary: From the teasing to the meaning behind it all, to the thoughts in their heads, to the little gestures, in the arcade to the dates, from the first time he saved Sailor Moon, to end of the last battle together. 100 little stories of Serena x Darien.
1. Chapter 1

_**I've been meaning to do this for forever; and I know I have a bunch of fics that arnt finished but I want to start this one. I love Serena X Darien and I want to do little love stories and drabbles that I think may have happened inbetween all their fights as SM and TM. Hope you enjoy! If you do PLEASE REVIEW so i know! Thanks!  
Discaimer: SM characters are not mine.** _

**Sailor Moon 100 Mini-Love Stories: From Start to Finish**

**1. Those Blue Eyes**

"_The nerve of that guy calling me a meatball head…still he was kind of cute…"_

Darien watched as the blonde teenage bombshell walked away in anger clutching the failed test in her hand. What was it about that meatball head that seemed so familiar? There was something about that girl; something that urged him to learn more about her. He shook it off and put his glasses back over his eyes, and started walking back to his apartment.

She was kind of cute, in an innocent teenager-ish way. He laughed to himself. What was he thinking? A junior school girl? He walked into his apartment. She clearly wasn't very smart either; a 30% on a test? In those early easy grades? Still something about those big blue eyes played in his head.

And what about that weird dream the other night? The princess? He'd had dreams before about girls but nothing like this. It was all so mystic and none whatsoever sexual. The beautiful and urethral princess with sapphire eyes in the darkness begging to be free again. Jeeze, what was he thinking? Did this dream give him a new thing for blue eyed girls now? He sat down on his sofa, sipping his instant coffee before falling asleep to dream of his blue eyed beauty asked for salvation.

* * *

He looked at her. He didn't know how he got there, but he felt drawn to the jewelry shop that night. She, whoever she was, needed help; he could feel it.

He saw a 90% off sign on the window and silently wished he would have seen these kinds of sales the last time he had a girlfriend…if he could only remember who he was…and who is last girlfriend was? He felt a dark energy leaking from the store. He also felt like gravity meant less to him, as he leapt from the side of one building to the next until he reached the large window of the store.

There inside was a girl he swore he'd never seen before but his brain registered her as Sailor Moon. Her long blond hair, shined against the dull moonlight, and she wore a costume was decorated with crescent moons, as she stood fighting against an evil being. She looked oddly familiar the more he looked at her, but this Sailor Moon girl was getting beaten. Cornered and desperate she looked at the womanly creature with big blue eyes barely dodging attacks. She cried and whimpered at every missed hit. Her short skirt wavered with the movement. The tiara that sat on her head was placed there like a crown. The long red boots accented her slender long legs. She was pretty; blonde hair, strong yet desperate blue eyes.

Why did her blue eyes strike a feeling in him that he couldn't dismiss? All he could remember was that he was someone called Tuxedo Mask and he needed to protect this girl; anymore then that was hazy.

Suddenly he saw her cower before the evil being as it sprouted a long boney hand, reaching for her neck. A rose!

"I am Tuxedo Mask! Sailor Moon, look into your heart and find the warrior within you, it is your destiny!"

She looked at him with those frightened blue eyes and somehow found strength, as they moved from him to the rose that he had struck to prevent the deadly hand from getting to her throat. He watched the girl destroy the being with one swift movement of her tiara flying like a boomerang of light. So she was as stronger than he thought! He told her he'd be on her side, and left the roof top.

Why he had to save her, he could not see a reason to…of course, it was those blue eyes. Yes those blue eyes yelled out to him, that reminded him of someone he needed to save.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. All the Boys**

He walked inside the arcade and took a seat by the counter. He grabbed his coffee and started to think hard…why was he missing out on sleep? Why did it feel like at times he was blanking out? He had his suspicions. He recalled parts of his nights more and more although he wouldn't admit it to himself; I mean really any one would think he was crazy if he said he thought he was Tuxedo Mask? I mean this would change everything for him. Who was that Sailor Moon girl who he kept seeing in his dreams? Or that Princess who asked for help? What was a dream and what was real anymore?

He thought about that new super hero girl called Sailor Moon. She was strong, even though she whined a lot. Beautiful even though she so often klutzed out a bit, cue Tuxedo Mask…if that's who he was. Long blonde hair, short blue skirt, long legs, red boots that made her legs go on for days, big blue eyes and her two companions; Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury. Quite a trio. Still it wasn't so hard protecting a girl who wasn't so hard on the eyes.

"Oh Molly what am I going to do?"

He heard the whine as it interrupted his thoughts, just in time too, or he might have fantasized about the blonde super hero right here in the arcade. He looked up to see Serena, the meatball head who so often bumped into him…quite literally. She was whining to her best friend Molly….probably some failed test score again. He laughed to himself.

"What's you're problem Meatball head?" He teased, as he let a sly smile creep onto his face.

"Who cares if you know?" She stuck her tongue out at him. "Dweeb!"

Molly rolled her eyes at the two and took it upon herself to explain. "Serena's got a boy problem again…" She took the two milkshakes from Andrew who had walked in on the conversation, handing the second to Serena.

"Again?" Andrew repeated slightly interested.

"Yea, Serena has been the only girl in our school who's had like all the boys crush on her. So many boys have had a crush on her you wouldn't believe!" Molly said, and then whispered closer to Andrew. "We're all secretly jealous."

"But this time it's Melvin, Molly!" Serena whined as she sunk lower in her chair, sipping on her chocolate milk shake.

Darien looked at Serena. This meatball head was attracting all the guys at her school? I mean she was cute. Her round face, large blue eyes, long blonde hair that balanced in those two spheres on her head. Her lips sucking on the straw. He caught himself staring and went back to his coffee.

"And why do you have so many crushes Serena?" Andrew asked, handing her a second milkshake.

"Uhm…hehe." Was all she muttered, as she laughed bashfully at the arcade blonde.

"Are you kidding me? Her blonde hair and blue eyes make most of the guys at our school go wild?" Molly said.

Then something clicked in Darien's head. He almost choked on his coffee.

"You aright Darien? Andrew asked.

"Yea sure." He thought for a moment, setting his cup down. Blonde hair and blue eyes reminded him of Sailor Moon. No way! Serena was…well she was klutzy but she had no guts to fight the evil of the Negaverse.

"What I don't get, is how that hair style doesn't repel all the boys or those terrible grades?" He said as nonchalant as he could taking the last sip of his coffee.

"I'll have you know my hair is just fine! And my grades are slowly improving. I got a 50% on my last math test you know! That's …higher then before!" She defended as he left to walk out of the arcade.

He turned around and saw her through the window before leaving.

Her blonde hair and blue eyes were striking. He did see how the boys in her school crushed on her, but for now Sailor Moon was a little more his taste.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. What's Your Type?**

The next day he sat in the same spot with the same coffee in his hands. He didn't like drinking coffee every day but with all of these missed nights of sleep he needed it. Something was definitely going on.

He heard the bell of the door as someone else entered the other wise pretty empty arcade and diner. He saw Serena slump down next to him two stools over.

"Why looking so glum Meatball head?"

"I had to turn Melvin down today…again."

"I thought you didn't like him?" Andrew asked, instantaneously giving her a milkshake.

"I don't, but he seemed so down in the dumps."

"Well according to Molly shouldn't you be used to this by now?" Andrew said smiling before walking away.

"But I don't like hurting people."

"Sometimes it's better to be hurt then to lead a person on." Darien added.

"Because you'd know." Serena said rolling her eyes. She looked at him. He was tall, fit build, toned, and his black hair made his blue eyes look more mysterious. What was she talking about? Darien made fun of her all the time. He probably never had any girlfriends if he treated them the way he treated her.

"Okay then, if you have all these boys at you're school that like you why don't you just go out with one of them?" Darien asked sipping his coffee, failing to make eye contact.

She thought for a moment. "They're not really my type."

"Then what is your type?" Andrew asked popping back into the conversation.

"Hmm…" She said slightly flattered by his question. She wanted to say like you, but she held her words. There was someone else she'd really like as her type.

Darien wondered what Serena could possibly want in a guy. Probably standards that were way past hers…then again, she was a looker.

"Someone mysterious. Tall, handsome…dashing smile. Someone who would whisk me off my feet at the sign of trouble. Dark hair…" She imagined Tuxedo Mask in her head. He did have dark hair, you couldn't see his eyes because of his mask, but he was tall and well built. Strong, and rescued her. She felt safe there. That's who her perfect guy would be.

"What about his eye color?"

"What?" She asked shaking her head out of her Tuxedo Mask day dream.

"If you don't know his eye color it won't mean anything." Darien persisted.

"That's not true; you don't always notice eye color first Darien. Clearly she wants someone dark haired and handsome?" Andrew defended with a wide grin on his face.

"I don't know his eye color…I haven't seen his eyes yet."

The two men looked over to the girl.

"So you know the guy?" Andrew asked.

"Kind of, we meet on occasion." She smiled dreamily in the distance.

Darien gave Andrew a look. "So you know him but you don't know his eye color? You don't look in his eyes?"

"What does it matter to you anyway?"

Darien shrugged. "I don't know. I kind of like blue eyes."

"Serena's got blue eyes." Andrew smiled.

"No, like blue, blue eyes." He said trying to defend any part of his statement being directed at Serena.

"Blue eyes are nice…" Serena said, "But I like not seeing his eyes; it adds to the mystery." She smiled be fore she hopped off the stool hoping she'd see her mystery eyed Tuxedo Mask later that night.

"You know you have blue eyes too Darien?" Andrew said.

Darien ignored the statement before leaving the arcade too.

"Well she might not see her guy's eyes, but I can't wait to see those blue ones tonight." Darien said to himself, as he left hoping he'd see Sailor Moon that night as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Bad Dreams**

"Wow, Serena you look tired?" Andrew said as the blonde haired 14 year old slumped onto a stool.

"Well we know it wasn't because you were up studying last night…" Darien said as he leaned back a seat over.

"Shut it Darien. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh whys that?"

"Bad dreams." She answered.

"What were they about?" Andrew asked.

"Well…" She thought for a moment. She had to be careful about what she said, even though she was tired. "Have you ever almost lost someone you cared for, but then they came back?"

"You mean like a pet?" Andrew asked.

"Kind of…but a person." Serena said.

"What does that have to do with it?" Darien asked.

"Well…" She said looking cross.

He stared at her; her face was kind of cute when she thought really hard.

"I have a…friend…who almost I almost kind of lost last night…but then he came back and I was really happy…"

"He?"

" A friend?"

The men looked at her with confusion. So meatball head was interested in a guy that almost died? Sounded extreme; if she was trying to be vague she was doing a poor job of it.

"And then I had nightmares all night that he really did die." She said kind of blushing while looking depressed.

"Wow sounds intense Serena." Andrew said.

"Kind of…" She said yawning. "But it's okay because he's fine, and hopefully I'll see him again tonight!"

"Well here's a milkshake on the house, to help cheer you up." Andrew said smiling as Serena lit up at the sight of the sweet drink.

Darien thought for a moment. Suddenly it came back to him.

He almost died last night…or he thought he did. He had a dream that he was Tuxedo Mask, and he'd almost drowned trying save the scouts from some guy named Jadeite. She couldn't have had the same dream? No, she couldn't have been there. If he really was Tuxedo Mask and not just fantasizing about being him…there was no way Serena could have been there.

Must be that same guy that she doesn't know what eye color he has. He laughed to himself…the relationship sounded hopeless.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Jealous Games, Making A Modeling Name**

"You know Serena I saw you creeping Raye and I the other day?"

"What? I was doing nothing of the sort!"

"Sorry Meatball head, but those Meatballs don't blend in with shrubbery."

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't hurt Raye. She's a close friend you know."

"Funny she didn't mention that." Darien said with a smirk, looking away to his coffee.

Serena felt her blood boil. What was with this guy that made her get so angry? He should be classier…like Tuxedo Mask.

"Why don't you get yourself a date Serena?" Andrew asked.

Her eyes lit up. "Have anyone in mind?"

"Hmm…no I don't know any single friends your age Serena…sorry." Andrew said.

She felt her world crash. "If Raye can date an older guy so can I."

"You, handle an older guy? Meatball head you can barely handle yourself? Plus who said I was dating Raye?" Darien said before sipping his coffee.

"I can handle myself fine, I'd have you know." Serena started. "You're not dating Raye?"

"No, I think she's got a crush on me, but I'll hang out with her and see what happens." Darien said. "I figure, you can't force someone to like you, so you have to take it slow. I'll give her a chance but I'm not big on relationships."

"You know if I told Raye this she'd be so steamed at you." Serena smiled.

"Awh don't do that Serena, let them figure it out there way." Andrew said.

"You'd think you were jealous or something?" Darien smirked.

"Jealous? I'd have you know there are many boys that like me, and I don't care if you are one of them."

"Ouch Meatball Head." He acted hurt. He looked at her; she was cute when she was mad, or at least pretended to be. He laughed.

"I'd also have you know I got chosen for a modeling shoot for a bathing suit photographer." She waved a small sheet of paper in his face.

"You know I've seen at least thirty other girls with that sheet of paper today." Darien said. "Not too prestigious."

"What do you know about it?" She stuck her tongue out. "Maybe I'll even be on the cover!"

"Actually Darien does know quite a bit about it Serena." Andrew said. "He used to model a few years ago."

"It's not a big deal. I just needed some money so I could go to university." He said as if it meant nothing.

A model? Serena was surprised. She looked at his profile. He was pretty good looking, and pretty well built.

"Get enough of an idea Meatball Head?" He caught her staring.

"Ahem…well you clearly didn't get that very far in the career." She said sticking her nose up.

"Actually he was on the front of a magazine." Andrew said. "I think I have a copy somewhere back here."

"Why do you keep a copy of it?" Darien asked.

"You left it here a long time ago Darien. Plus it's pretty popular with the girls." Andrew said as he pushed the magazine onto the counter.

"Wow." Serena let out before she could stop it. It was a local magazine but still, he was in a fitted black t-shirt and looked an awful lot like a model. He wore a confident look that he wore so often.

"Like I said before Meatball head, don't get you're hopes up. Modeling is tough, especially with competition." Darien said rolling his eyes at the sight of his modeling days.

"Actually I think Serena would make a good model. You shouldn't be such a downer Dare." Andrew said, smiling at the otherwise depressed looking Serena.

She wasn't actually depressed. But Darien actually did look good, could she actually look that good on a magazine cover? Her only bathing suit was old and pink…and…

"You shouldn't tear up the dream til you try it Meatball Head. I just don't want you to be let down if it doesn't work out." He said before he left. He'd noticed the way she was staring at the page, and didn't want to leave the blonde depressed. She looked much better when she was her happy self, he liked her better than way, even if he wouldn't admit it.

She was about to say thanks when he had already left. "Uhm Andrew, do you mind if I keep this…for reference about how to model?"

"Uh sure Serena," Andrew started slightly startled, "It'll be our little secret." He said smiling back at her.

"Thanks." She took it, walking out with a large smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Lions, Roses and Elevators …Oh My**

_What was this guy thinking? Did he really think he could pull off a Tuxedo Mask, he was not nearly as dreamy looking, and Molly? No way Molly would be his choice…or at least she hoped not. One quick transform later and she should have this Nega Scum out of here.  
_

"Agh!" Sailor Moon cried as Nephrite's lion lunged towards her. What was she thinking about it being a _quick_ transform?

Suddenly a rose stopped it in its path. Tuxedo Mask.

He looked at the female super-hero, so he had gotten there just in time. This time it was his battle, he'd show this nega-trash what he's got.

Man was he wrong, he thought as the pair ran towards the elevator. He was even more wrong when he realized they'd played right into his trap. Now he was stuck in the elevator until Nephrite decided otherwise. He looked over at Sailor Moon, who was being awfully silent.

She couldn't believe it! Her one and only Tuxedo Mask stuck in an elevator with her. Up close he was pretty tall; she wondered who was under that mask. Someone handsome or at least she hoped. What was she thinking? This was not exactly what she had planned for the night but she wasn't complaining what so ever. Maybe if she was lucky she'd get a kiss!

"There's got to be a way out of this place…" He said breaking the silence. He didn't exactly want to leave. There was something about the Sailor Moon girl that he liked; the fact that she had just saved him from that lion helped, but she was pretty. He gave her credit for going after Nephrite on his own. If it could go his way, he wouldn't be rushing out of this situation but they needed to get out before the elevator dropped.

Sailor Moon reluctantly followed him up the elevator ceiling door, but knew it was for the best. If only she had a way to remember that tonight actually happened; she was stuck in an elevator with her handsome rescuer Tuxedo Mask.

* * *

She couldn't get last night out of her mind. Sure, her date with Tuxedo Mask hadn't gone as planned but being stuck in an elevator with him made Raye so steamed. It just sucked that Molly was the victim. She wasn't herself today at school either. Still she couldn't help but keep that grin from being with her masked hero off her face.

"Well you seem happy Serena?" Andrew asked the beaming blonde.

"I guess." She said with a small all knowing shrug.

"Common Serena spill?" Andrew said. "You're gleaming from ear to ear."

"Didn't fail another test? Wow that make that two in a row, is that a record for you Meatball brain!" Darien said as he smirked at her.

"No, I just had a really good night last night…for the most part." She said.

"Oh did you go to that thing with Tuxedo Mask last night?" Andrew asked. "I heard most of the girls were steamed that he didn't show up."

"Well I got to see him." She couldn't help but brag, she'd held it in all day at school. Plus it wasn't like Andrew was Tuxedo Mask anyway…now wouldn't that be a nice surprise! And it definitely wasn't downer Darien.

"What how?" Andrew asked. Darien couldn't help but fall off his seat a bit.

"Went early. Only Raye and Ami know." She shrugged.

"It was a hoax. There's no way Tuxedo Mask would show up to a fan club of girls." Darien said trying to play it cool.

"Whatever you say dweeb, but I met the real Tuxedo Mask. No phony." She smiled at him, with confidence.

"Prove it!" He challenged. Serena must have seen the fake Tuxedo Mask Nephrite…but if that was true she would have been zapped clean like her friend Molly. Either way he did not see Serena there last night. He had almost verified his growing suspicion that he was Tuxedo Mask, but he'd always lacked any evidence the next day to prove it to himself.

"Fine." She said as she bent over to look in her purse, and pulled something out.

"Serena that's just a rose, what does that prove?" Andrew asked.

A rose? Darien looked over wide eyed. He looked at it. It wasn't just any rose, it was full in bloom and the tip was sharp but blunted from being thrown at the lion from last night. He couldn't tell how but he had sensed the power from it, and new it was Tuxedo Mask's.

"Like Andrew said it doesn't prove anything…" Darien said.

"Humph, well it proves enough to me." She said, as she slipped off the chair.

She put the rose back in her bag leaving Darien slightly dumbfounded as to how Serena Tsukino acquired the rose, but let it slip to the back of his mind, as he rubbed his sore arm, tired from a strenuous night of holding up both him and Sailor Moon from an elevator catastrophe.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Mystery Man**

"So Serena I got to thinking…" Andrew started, staring at the blonde haired teenager, enjoying a strawberry milkshake. "You said you didn't know the color of your perfect guy's eyes?"

"Mhm." She managed to get out between sips.

"And you said you met Tuxedo Mask?" Andrew raised an eyebrow.

She nodded as she shrugged, in approval.

"Then there you have it." Andrew smiled knowingly at her.

"There you have what?" Darien said as he entered the arcade, late after picking his car up from the shop.

"I figured out who Serena's perfect guy is." Andrew said.

"Well I never agreed!" Serena defended, as a small blush filled her cheeks.

"Oh yea and who's that?" Darien said, sitting down on a chair, skipping out on the coffee that day.

"Tuxedo Mask." Andrew said watching the reaction between the two.

"So Meatball head's got a crush on the local super hero? Most girls now a days do." Darien asked skeptically.

"She did show us that rose." Andrew defended.

"She could have got it anywhere." Darien defended. No way was Serena that close to Tuxedo Mask. This girl was living a fantasy. He knew first hand...or at least he was pretty sure it was first hand.

"She said she didn't know his eye color and doesn't he wear a mask?" Andrew asked.

"If she really did know him, he'd have taken off his mask." He knew that part was a lie, but he wasn't going to let Andrew get away with this.

"He's a super hero, he's not supposed to take off his mask." Serena finally defended. "Do you know who Sailor Moon's real identity is? Or the color of her eyes?"

Darien looked at her for a minute, did she know he had a thing for Sailor Moon?

"Fair question Darien, Sailor Moon is the other local hero." Andrew said.

"But I never said I met her." Darien looked away.

"But if you did do you think she'd tell you who she was?" Serena said, already knowing the answer.

"Probably not." Darien said, as he shrugged.

"So that's why I don't know Tuxedo Mask's eye color. He's not going to reveal his identity to anyone." She said, secretly wishing he would, or at least to Sailor Moon.

"So you admit it!" Andrew said, to Serena as she realized what she'd just done and blushed again.

"Whatever, let her have her super hero crush. And just so you guys know, Sailor Moon's eyes are blue." Darien said before leaving the table.

He didn't care if they knew that he knew; most of Tokyo probably knew that, since Sailor Moon did look a lot like Sailor V…but knowing Serena was a huge fan of Tuxedo Mask…now that he didn't mind too much either.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Delusions or Reality?**

Darien sat at the counter trying to recall bits and pieces from last night. He was sure he'd gone to the party…something about a silver crystal. He'd also remembered something about that girl from his dream…oh yea, he'd been pretty sure he'd met her last night. In that pink dress. She must be closer then he thought.

"Wow Darien you look pretty happy about something." Andrew said.

"Kind of, I think I met someone last night." Darien said.

"You think?" Andrew asked. "Drink a little too much Darien?" He teased.

"I met someone last night too, felt like a fairy tale." Serena said as she danced into the arcade and sat down, her head up in clouds.

"Sounds like you two had quite a night, or at least one of you thinks he did." Andrew said, teasing Darien again.

"What happened to you Meatball head?" Darien asked the heart eyed girl.

"Oh nothing." She said as she smiled, blushing to recall. She'd only wished the kiss with Tuxedo Mask had been real…but she soon after recalled it as a dream.

"Would you two just spill it?" Andrew said.

"If you insist." Serena smiled. "I met someone at the party last night."

"You, Meatball head got in?" Darien looked stunned.

"I know some people…plus it wasn't that hard." She shrugged recalling her use of the Luna Pen.

"So who'd you meet?" Andrew asked. "Was it Tuxedo Mask again?" He asked skeptically, knowing little of the truth behind all of Serena's talk.

"Could have been." She said smiling.

"You're lies are getting ridiculous Serena." Darien said.

"So how do you know if they're lies?" She said crossing her arms.

"It's not very likely Tuxedo Mask would spend all this time with you." He fought.

"Didn't you say you met someone there too Darien?" Andrew diverted the attention before Serena started to argue or worse…cry.

" I think so. She was pretty too, some kind of Princess or something I think." He said trying to recall the girl he had danced with all night from his dreams.

"A princess?" Serena laughed. "Yea right Darien."

"You two are both delusional." Andrew said as he left to let the two argue it out.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Friends, Lovers or Nothing**

"Serena why so down in the dumps?" Andrew asked.

"It's Molly…she's hasn't been to school and I'm worried about her." Serena said, turning the straw in her milkshake instead of drinking it.

"What happened to her? Did it have to do with that guy you were talking about yesterday?" Andrew asked recalling her stressing over her friends new love interest.

"Yea, he…he died and she's taking it hard." She said, feeling guilty ever questioning Molly's feelings towards Nephrite.

"Didn't you say he wasn't any good for her? If he put her in danger he'd be better off leaving her alone? So it's probably better this way…" Darien said finally speaking up.

"How can you say that? She loved him! People can change!" Serena stood up, almost in tears and yelled at Darien.

For the first time Darien realized how grown up Serena could be. He didn't think people could change, but he also didn't see the scouts battle Nephrite last night. She actually yelled at him! She was strong; strong in the sense that she would stand up for her friends. Her respect for her just grew a ton.

"Wooh, Serena I'm sure Darien really didn't mean it. He was just stating his opinion." Andrew said trying to calm the blonde down.

She couldn't just sit here, she felt guilt wrench in her stomach. "I have to go." She said and just as quickly left the arcade.

Andrew stood there, and looked over to Darien. One look to Darien, and he was off trying to track down the emotional blonde.

"Serena!" He said finally caught up with her, and grabbed her hand to stop her, as she ran towards the park.

"What?" She said as she turned, clearly still crying.

"Why do you blame yourself for Molly's misfortune?"

"It was my fault. If I could have stopped it."

"You couldn't have done anything."

"If I was just a little sooner." She sobbed.

He looked at her. Sooner for what? "You can't blame yourself. Maybe people can change Serena, but if Molly is really taking it as bad as you say you should be there for her. I'm sure if she lost someone, she doesn't want to loose having a friend to depend on."

Serena mhm-ed, as she wiped her eyes with her hand. She looked up at him, as he put his sunglasses on. Maybe

Darien wasn't as shallow and hard minded as she thought? This put a smile to her face.

"Thanks Darien!" She said and gave him a small hug that took him by surprise.

"See you later Meatball head." He said as she ran off to Molly's house.

"Stop calling me Meatball head!" She yelled back, without looking.

He felt a small smile come to his face. There was Serena he knew.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Studying**

"I can't imagine going through what Molly went through." Andrew said. "Loosing the person you love."

Darien just nodded. After yesterday's war, he may have gotten the first rainbow crystal but Zoicite was getting on his nerves. Not to mention, he knew now for certain that he was in fact Tuxedo Mask…and with knowing this the only question he had was who could the Sailor Scouts possibly be?

Just then the clink of the door, interfered with this thoughts, and he watched the blonde meatball head walk into the arcade.

"What's got you so happy Meatball head?" Darien asked.

"Nothing really." She was secretly happy that she had found Tuxedo Mask's locket. Something about the music made her soothed and happy. Not to mention the acquirement of the moon wand gave her an up on where the monsters would be. Two points for Sailor Moon.

"So how's Molly doing Serena?" Andrew asked.

"Better actually." Serena started. "If you really want to know…"

The two men slowly leaned in. Darien tried to make it less obvious, but Serena noticed his interest too.

"I think her and Melvin like each other." She finished smiling widely.

"Melvin? Wasn't he the boy that you turned down?" Andrew asked.

"Well he is a bit of a geek… but if it's what Molly wants then…" She added.

"Well that's good that she's happy." Darien said, his mind still racing with his own problems.

"Yep, and knowing Melvin I'll probably have to give him a few pointers." Serena said thinking aloud.

"You? Giving Melvin pointers? What do you know about relationships Serena?" Darien said skeptically.

"Enough." She replied.

"Just don't interfere too much Serena." Andrew warned nicely before leaving to serve other costumers.

"So if you're such a relationship guru Meatball Head, where's you're boyfriend?" Darien asked, halfheartedly.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Somewhere out in the world…he just hasn't found me yet." She seemed happy with the answer.

He looked at her; why she didn't have a boyfriend he didn't know... could be because of her infatuation with Tuxedo Mask. He wondered how she'd react if she'd found out he was Tuxedo Mask…now that would be interesting.

"How about you? Where is Raye?"

"I think she was spending after school studying…either way like I told you before, I'm not really dating her." He said as he sipped his coffee.

She looked at him. Raye was kind of lucky…he was pretty decent looking…but his stupid nickname for her was not appreciated. Then it clicked in.

"STUDY GROUP!" She said suddenly. "Raye is going to be so steamed. I got to go!" She nearly fell off the stool, as she grabbed her school back and ran out of the arcade.

He laughed to himself. He noticed one of her books fell out of her bag in the rush. It said Math on it, so he decided to open it.

To his surprise…well not complete surprise he saw less math and more doodles. Doodles of Tuxedo Mask and a Meatball headed girl, and a lot of hearts around it. He laughed at it; having Serena for a fan wasn't such a bad thing, even if she didn't know it.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Until We Meet Again**

"So you two are really the people in this painting?" Andrew said.

Serena smiled. "Yep! Can't you tell?" She gleamed at the poster version of Peggy Jones' finished painting.

"I can. It looks a lot like you too. I guess you can model too Serena!" Andrew said.

"See I told you dweeb." She stuck her tongue out in Darien's direction.

"So what Meatball head? It was only one painting." Darien said. He really should credit her; even he realized that she was pretty good looking last night…when she wasn't klutzing out. He laughed to himself.

"Well you can tell it's you too Darien." Andrew said. "What are people going to think when you two are in a painting together?"

"…you know I never thought about it that way…" Serena said. "I just wanted it so I could remember MY modeling days."

"You know, Serena you do look a lot like Peggy Jones' other identity Lana Lanai." Andrew said flipping through the flyer for the art exhibit. "Don't you think so Darien?"

He looked at the pictures. If she took her hair out of those Meatballs she probably would. For some reason it reminded him of someone else…Sailor Moon. She looked more like a princess.  
"Kind of… he said. Maybe the blonde hair, but Lana looks way prettier."  
No way would he let Serena take advantage and know he thought he was pretty. It would get to her head.

"Hey Darien, didn't you buy one of Lan…I mean Peggy Jones' paintings?"

"You did?" Serena asked. "Oh was it the one… _Until We Meet Again_with the star locket?" She remembered that one, and the way he had a cow when he saw it at Peggy's house. Then she thought of something. The star locket Tuxedo Mask gave me! Maybe by giving it to her, Tuxedo Mask meant it in the same way that it did in the painting! It really was a beautiful locket.

"No, not that one. There was another one that struck me." Darien said, remembering himself how the star locket in the painting was eerily like the star locket he gave to Sailor Moon the other night. He knew that the star locket once belonged to the Moon Princess in his dreams. For some reason this Peggy Jones liked to illustrate things that eerily reminded him of the mysterious princess.

"And it was an original, not just a poster copy." Andrew added.

"It took all my allowance to get that poster, how did you afford that?" Serena said wide eyed.

"I earn my living." He shrugged.

Serena thought for a moment. Darien did have nice clothes…minus that ugly pea green jacket. A nice car…and she'd swear she'd seen him on a motorcycle. He owned his own apartment, and he always bought a coffee at the arcade. Maybe he was doing pretty well with money?

"Which one was it then Dare?" Andrew asked.

He reluctantly leaned over to a large shopping bag and pulled out the painting that had caused him to stop in the first place. It was a couple, the man in a tuxedo and the woman with blonde hair and a yellow bow on her chest. Serena remembered looking at that one and thinking the guy in it looked awfully familiar.

"Why this one Darien?" Serena asked curious of his choice.

"I'm not sure. Something about the girl in it really struck me." He shrugged. He had a sneaking suspicion that it looked like the Moon Princess in his dreams.

"She is really beautiful." Andrew admitted admiring the painting as well.

"Funny…I thought the guy in it looked…familiar almost…" She said before she could stop herself. She remembered stopping to look at this one with Melvin and Molly. She thought he kind of reminded her of Tuxedo Mask, as he was masked, but there was something more too it she couldn't put her finger on.

This caused Darien to do a double take from the painting to Serena. So she thought she knew the guy in it? That was strange. I mean the girl was kind of wearing her hair similar to Serena's, minus the meatball odangos.

No way, it must have been a coincidence…it must have…


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Match Maker, Match Maker, Find me A Find, Catch Me a … Tuxedo Mask?**

"I never want to see balls of anything any more!" Molly said recalling the show at the festival when the main character turned into a Negamonster.

"Tell me about it." Serena said.

"Sorry, I feel bad about giving you the tickets now." Andrew admitted.

"Oh it wasn't you're fault. I actually kind of had a good time!" Molly said, admitting to her enjoyment of Melvin's charade.

"So Meatball head's matchmaking skills actually do work?" Darien asked, joining in on the conversation.

"Actually they do." Serena said proudly.

"Well not really Serena. Tuxedo Melvin wasn't much of a help until the very end…" Molly admitted.

"Tuxedo?" Darien asked.

"Melvin?" Andrew finished.

"He, he. We should go now Molly." Serena said.

"No way Serena. Yea, so Serena told Melvin to act more like Tuxedo Mask to win me over, and he went for it. The full get up and everything." Molly explained with a sigh.

Andrew started laughing and Darien just stared at Serena. So she likes Tuxedo Mask so much that she thinks a Tuxedo Melvin will work? Wow, she had it bad.

"I didn't mean literally…I was just trying to point him in the right direction. I'm actually not so fond of Tuxedo Mask anymore." Serena said.

"Oh why's that?" Darien asked, curious.

"Because…I saw him at the performance yesterday…he didn't look to helpful to Sailor Moon." She said trying to stay at a third person stand point.

"Oh really? How so?" Andrew asked.

"I couldn't really say, but Sailor Moon was more effective, right Molly?" Serena asked.

"Oh yea, it was Sailor Moon who saved me from that evil women who killed Nephrite and that terrible monster!" Molly said.

Darien watched the two. They knew a lot about the nega-verse…come to think of it, they seemed to be in the middle of a lot of the strikes. And what was this about Sailor Moon being right?

"I thought you had a crush on Tuxedo Mask Serena?" He asked, slightly peeved she wasn't on his side anymore…or Tuxedo Mask's side.

"I do…but I think he should put more priority to saving the people. I didn't see him save one person."

"I didn't see much, but I know for certain Sailor Moon saved me!" Molly added.

"Well I think you should give him more credit." Andrew defended. Darien had already told him of his secret, and knew Darien wouldn't with stand much more of these anti-Tuxedo Mask comments.

"I just hope he'll save us all again…" Serena said halfheartedly.

"If he's anything like Tuxedo Melvin I'm sure he will Serena!" Molly said trying to cheer her back up.

"Hey you know that kind of was a good idea Serena." Andrew added really thinking.

"Don't tell me you really think so Andrew?" Darien looked skeptical. The last thing he needed was a whole bunch of mock-Tuxedo Masks running around.

"Yea, I mean maybe to that you you and Raye stuff figured out, you should have her dress up like Sailor Moon?" Andrew said with a smile on his face.

"You like Sailor Moon?" Molly asked surprised.

"Well…"Darien started, looking at Andrew who had an all knowing look on his face.

Serena just pictured Raye dressed up as Sailor Moon…she'd be so steamed to know Darien had a hero-crush on Sailor Moon...and not Sailor Mars. Wait? Didn't that mean in a way, he liked her too? I mean she was Sailor Moon…underneath the tiara, and outfit it was all Serena. This made her feel slightly happy, like she had one up on Darien for once.

"What's got you so happy Meatball head?" Darien asked as he noticed the smile…slightly devilish might he add, come to Serena's face.

"Nothing." She said innocently. He gave her a questionable eye.

"…and please no more mentioning of Meatballs!" Molly said looking almost sick.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Late Night Thoughts**

_I had never felt so stupid._

_The green eyes. Why didn't I realize she had green eyes? I should have known that she wasn't Sailor Moon! Her eyes are blue. If it wasn't for Sailor V, the girls would have died. Sailor Moon would have died…_

_I can't imagine; me giving up the crystals? Did I really think that Zoicite and Malachite would have given up the scouts anyway? Now I'll be injured for the next battle. Serena was right; Tuxedo Mask does have to work on saving people over these crystals. The Princess has to wait; if it means getting the scouts…or Sailor Moon hurt…it doesn't feel worth it. _

_Now the girls probably thought he was a coward…or worse, that he wasn't going to help them anymore. It wasn't that he didn't want them to get the crystals, but more so the Nega Verse couldn't. He was on their side, somehow he knew that, but he couldn't let his dreams go on the back burner either…there was something about that Princess that made him know all questions would be answered with the rainbow crystals and setting her free…he knew things were only going to get harder from now on…_

* * *

_She sat at home on her bed. Not only was she super star struck after meeting the super cool Sailor V, but it also bugged her how Tuxedo Mask never made an appearance. He must have come? Didn't he say that every time she was in trouble he'd be there to save her? Something must have happened?_

_What if he got hurt? What if Zoicite got to him first? It didn't help that as of late, he seemed to be on his own mission to get the rainbow crystals…and less of what happened to the scouts...it didn't make her feel any better. _

_She wished that she knew who he was…so she could just talk to him? Understand what made it so important for him to get the rainbow crystals? What could he want with the silver crystal? There was no way he was working for the Nega-Verse…he hated Zoicite…and there was no way she could handle that…ever… She pulled out the star locket that he gave her and found the lullaby put her to sleep so softly._


	14. Chapter 14

**14. The Revelations**

_Stupid was his middle name. He thought that Zoicite would play fair and now Serena was paying for it too. She was too innocent to get mixed up in this Nega Verse stuff…and now they had all of the Rainbow Crystals too. It would be impressive if they got out of here alive. She'd been quite chill with the whole situation, considering they'd just dodged about a million ice crystals._

_**She questioned why he was involved with the Nega Verse, and why were the rainbow crystals important to Darien? She looked at him. He seemed so confident…so…sure of himself…like Tuxedo Mask…but what was she thinking? There was no way that he could be Tuxedo Mask…there must be something else…**_

_It was nice telling someone his story. Serena had really listened, and like a true friend didn't judge him on his poor decision. It was the least he could do not to call her Meatball head…if she could act mature, so could he. He felt the pain in is shoulder again. It wasn't going to be a help fighting against Zoicite. It seemed getting caught in elevators was his new thing…except this time there wasn't an escape route._

_**She looked at him. He was brave for going against the Nega-verse on his own, and she'd have to strum up some kind of bravery herself if they faced Zoicite again. She kind of respected him more…and she felt satisfied that he wouldn't call her meatball head anymore. It wasn't that bad being caught in an elevator with him…but Tuxedo Mask would be a bit better.**_

_He looked at her. She was pretty brave for a teenager in a strange situation with the Nega-verse. He'd wondered what she'd do when they were all face to face with Zoicite again. She'd probably klutz out…but then again, this was the same person who put Molly in danger, so maybe she wouldn't? She was kind of stunning, in a cute way. Her blue eyes reflected in the glass stared almost back at him, like they weren't hers. That's when he felt a growing heat from above._

_**Fire? Fire? She couldn't get them out of his, but there was one person that had the power to fight fire, and defy some notions of gravity; Sailor Moon.**_

_Fire? He couldn't turn into Tuxedo Mask in front of Serena, especially since she had the huge crush on him. He didn't think…wait what was she doing?_

_**No point in getting toasted.**_ "Moon Prism Power!"

_He heard the words come out of her mouth and expected her to say something like "I've always wanted to say that." Come soon after, but instead he watched the blonde teenager turn into the super hero that he all too often fantasized about. The girl with the striking blue eyes, the long blonde hair, and the bravery and will to fight for her friends and the people of the earth. Serena is Sailor Moon!_

_**She didn't like the idea of Darien knowing completely, but maybe now he'd respect her more…plus didn't he say he liked Sailor Moon? She used her tiara to stop some of the flames before helping Darien up the twisting vines.**_

_He was in shock being lead by Serena…or should he say Sailor Moon, up to the top where Zoicite surely would be waiting. Man would Serena be in for a surprise._

_**Zoicite thought that Tuxedo Mask was here? Unlikely, there was no way that Darien was…**_

"I am Tuxedo Mask."

**_Darien is Tuxedo Mask. I don't believe it. She watched as her arcade nemesis turned into her hunky dreamy Tuxedo Mask by the turn of a rose. This would take some adjusting to. So Darien was her dream hero Tuxedo Mask and she was his? This would be interesting._**

_He wouldn't let Sailor Moon get in trouble. Especially not now that he knew she was Serena. He actually valued what friendship they had, and in a recent spirit not to let anything else happen to the Sailor Scouts he wanted to make sure that Zoicite had no intentions on hurting her._

_**She watched as the world spun in slow motion. Maybe the crystal fragment was meant for her…she wished it was. But she saw it hit Tuxedo Mask. Before she could leap in front, before she could stop her dear friend Darien from falling by the hands of Zoicite, it had struck.**_

"Nooooo!"

"It's up to you now to get the crystals. And I want you to know, I always was on your side and I always will be." He looked at her, she was the one he'd always had feelings for but was too blind to tell it…too late now.

_**She watched as his hand fell. She couldn't let him perish, no. He was so brave, and saved her on so many occasions; he didn't deserve this. She felt tears come to her eyes. Maybe Darien was the one that she'd always liked; her mother always said the boys that tease you are the ones that like you. Staring down at his face, her Tuxedo Mask, made the tears feel that much more real.** _"You can't go you can't."

_**That's when the winds changed. The crystals came to her, and her eyes felt glossy. She felt as if she was possessed, by a warm light.**_

It was then the silver crystal appeared and she became the Moon Princess…no Darien's Princess, Tuxedo Mask's Mystery Princess.


	15. Chapter 15

_Sobakasu2 – I think the reason they made Darien a model is to emphasize how attractive he was…I remember being a kid and thinking there was something about him that was attractive…realistically you are right it doesn't make much sense, but since I'm flying with the anime I thought id go for it._  
_I am going to touch on the Alan and Ann part of season 1 only because I think the jealousy and drama was a great add to the relationship they had…but I'm only going to touch on it._  
_And thanks for your support!_

_Thanks everyone else for the reviews as well! Its nice to know ppl are enjoying my writing!_

* * *

**15. The Empty Chair and The Will to Care**

She looked over at the empty chair. She'd get him back if it was the last thing she'd do…but the emptiness of it pitted in her stomach. She hadn't bought a milkshake in days…mostly because it was one of the things Darien used to tease her about; her sweet tooth. But he wasn't here teasing her. Darien was gone.

It had been almost a week, and from the sounds of it he was brainwashed. Brainwashed into thinking he was on the Negaverse's side. Her worst nightmare came true; Tuxedo Mask no longer fought for freedom and justice, but for the evil Queen Beryl.

Andrew stopped asking her if she knew where Darien had been. He'd seemed to notice that Darien's absence had put a huge downer on Serena, and mostly just didn't talk to her about it anymore.

She thought about how she missed it. _Meatball head_. Never once would she ever have thought…and then there was yesterday.

Yesterday she was being tossed in the air and put back in his arms, and for a moment she felt like a couple with him, like he was her partner skating on ice. More or less, even she'd admit he'd created a miracle having almost instantly taught her how to skate; everything was right with him. That was the bottom line.

He had saved them…in his defense. Malachite undoubtedly didn't care if Tuxedo Mask was harmed…that was obvious as of late, but what she didn't like were the cold stares she got from Tuxedo Mask when he asked her for the Silver Crystal. He was in there somewhere, and she would find it. This empty seat next to her begged her for it to feel right again.

* * *

He remembered her face, the gleaming way it smiled at him as she jumped surprisingly gracefully from his arms onto the ice. When he'd given her a bit of praise it lit up more. It's not that he cared for the Moon girl, but he didn't understand why Malachite was so pitted on hurting innocent people? Why he couldn't just take the Silver Crystal from her, and be done with it? It was true, without the Silver Crystal she wasn't much; she wasn't a princess and she didn't hold nearly as much power on her own.

Malachite rubbed him the wrong way. He'd take things into his own hands…prove to Malachite he could handle things on his own. Malachite didn't need to act so dismissive to him; just because Zoicite was incompetent wasn't his problem.

He really did have the upper hand though; the Sailor Scouts appreciated Tuxedo Mask, and he'd seen the way Sailor Moon looked at him. He liked it; she might be naive enough to believe that the friendly neighborhood Tuxedo Mask was still around. He liked having the enemy's eyes on him, and knowing that she had a soft spot for him. It was riveting.

What made him uneasy was the fact that she saw a better in him that he'd have to convince Queen Beryl was gone…


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm merging the snippets for this part into one chapter. They're each from the battles the scouts had while Darien was under the nega-verse's influence. You should be able to recognize the episode from the description. After this ill do the final one, where they fight Queen Beryl. Honestly I'm excited to start the new part; Alan and Ann gave the couple dimension as jealousy between them was so eminent and powerful…or at least I think. I'll probably add some extra stories that don't go with the episodes that I'd like to add myself. _

_Anyway thanks for the support in reviews! :)_

* * *

C**hapter 16: Fighting for Eachother**

_He had seen the girl. Her family too. They were so innocent and yet they'd almost died because he couldn't control the monster. He'd messed up and let the Youma out._

_She was oddly brave, that blonde haired girl with blue eyes. Gazed at him oddly even when he was down by the water…she'd probably thought he didn't notice but he did. Maybe it was strange, for a person to be alone out by the lake, at a hot springs. He couldn't control the love-struck demon…could love really be that powerful to cause someone to live in jealous rage? The dumb creature was mistaken enough to think the teenage girl was her long lost rival…she was a looker though…for a human._

_Ironically he'd owed it to the Sailor Scouts for healing the sea demon. He couldn't control the wild creature, who actually ended up being a maiden stricken, thanks to Sailor Moon's healing. Guess that crystal really was powerful. _

_This also meant Malachite probably would never let him off the hook about this one. Either way, Queen Beryl favoured him; he was a Prince, meaning Malachite was nothing in comparison._

* * *

**_He remembered. For a short time he'd actually remembered. She was so close too. She'd used all she could, all of her energy to heal him, and when it was so close…Beryl. Beryl had to take him away from her again._**

**_ All the people that they'd been fighting for; the keepers of the rainbow crystals…people like Greg…he'd hurt. All the people that Tuxedo Mask had once helped her to defend, he'd captured just as quickly and almost handed them over to the Negaverse._**

**_What was worse…was he'd actually tried to harm the scouts this time._** Jupiter fought head to head with him. Mercury actually won her battle. But still it shouldn't be like this. Tuxedo Mask should be on their side. 

**_He wasn't a Prince of the Negaverse; he was Prince of the Earth, sworn to protect the scouts and Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess. And yet, he'd held so much hatred in his eyes today. The same eyes that had almost left her that day against Zoicite. Beryl was planning something big…something big if she needed Darien on her side._**

**_ But she would pay, and it wouldn't be long until the scouts would teach her not to mess with moon power. For Darien she would fight._**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Day of Destiny**

Her friends, all of her friends had sacrificed themselves for her. It pitted in the bottom of her stomach like a rock. Now she was alone, in thousands of miles of snow. Her friends were braver then she was; when she opted to leave and come back when they were stronger, they fought on. Queen Beryl would pay; she'd taken too much from her to not defend what she had left.

The gravity, the writhing pain, and loss of energy being transferred in that dark ball of energy made it feel like moving was a struggle. There she was taunted by Beryl as her Prince stood by her side.

She missed him. She didn't care if he called her Meatball head, she didn't care if he made fun of her grades, and she didn't even care if he teased her about anything anymore. She missed the way he sipped his coffee. The way he'd protect her from any danger. The way he pretended not to care when he made her angry, then ran back and apologized…or at least tried to made things right. She missed the blue eyes that lied behind the white mask of her hero. She missed him.

And yet here he was about to kill her, kissing Queen Beryl's hand oblivious to what he did to her.

* * *

_He didn't dare move from Queen Beryl's side. She was his Queen. This moon girl killed all of her past servants. Beryl told him she was the reason that he'd past out for a day or two. She was the reason for all this. Her blue eyes hid a determination that would soon turn to fear, she would learn not to mess with the Prince of the Nega-Moon._

The silver crystal didn't work. And what was worse, it stood there out of her grasp. Why did it feel so hopeless, why did she barely see any glimmer of Darien left in his dark blue eyes? Darien used to like blue eyes, but he wouldn't remember that. He needed to remember. He stood like stone, ready to strike her with his sword. Beryl watched them with beady eyes, and she felt the glare beyond. She needed to stop him and all she had left was her tiara.

_She was the traitor! The evil being! She almost killed him with her tiara! He wouldn't let this happen. And yet, those blue sapphire eyes glossed over and pleaded for him to remember? What? lies? What could she offer him that Beryl hadn't already fully given him? That's when a small sound from her hand, played a familiar tune. A crescent moon danced in the middle of a star, spinning around like a mobile. Why was it so comforting? So warm? Why were things becoming clearer? She begged for him to touch it…if there really was nothing to hide, what could it do? It was no weapon but a locket…_

She watched him touch it. She prayed to the heavens that this would do it. That he'd remember all the times he'd been with Raye. The time they met and he'd made fun of her grades. The times at the arcade, the small gestures of kindness that seemed to amount to so little and yet so much. The times he'd save the Sailor Scouts, the times when he'd stood up for Sailor Moon, and the time when she'd almost lost him…when he found his moon princess.

_It all came back in a rush, and suddenly from a looming fog, to a light haze, to a clear mind; he remembered who he really was. Darien Shields. Tuxedo Mask. Prince Endymion of the Earth. Defender of the Moon Princess, the girl in front of him who'd risked so much to make sure he'd be free again._

She smiled. In her arms this time, he lay promising to return to her, one way or another, and it held true. All she cared was that he wasn't fighting, that he remembered, and now they were both free at last.

_He knew better then to think Beryl wouldn't be writhing in disappointment, and just in time he'd let out the last rose he had to her heart. She wouldn't harm him again, nor his princess. He'd make sure he'd never loose her again, they'd always find there way back to each other. Always._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Everything's the Same; Yet Everything's Changed**

* * *

_She thought it would be simple. Maybe that she could forget everything…but she couldn't. Sailor Moon had to fight evil monsters with long vines that zapped energy. Luna told her who she was and soon shopping trips were out of the question. Being a regular teenager was too. She knew the rest of the scouts didn't need this burden, but she wanted to feel selfish in having them give it up too…she didn't know if she could handle to other scouts deep down..._

* * *

She hated the feeling of having your energy taken. It felt like your skin crawled, and you were slowly about to fall asleep…but nothing was pleasant about it. Not the kind of falling asleep you drifted into after a long day of boring school, but a forceful push, and a sick feeling in your stomach like you were about to faint. She never was a big fan of bulls either…so being hung up by one over a set of rock wasn't exactly pleasant either. Those Aliens had run away after the scouts came back, and she was happy to have her friends back…but there was one thing that never came around…Tuxedo Mask.

What was worse was he didn't remember. No Luna Mind Melt was going to get Darien's memory back…he wasn't a sailor scout. Why was it so hard for them to be together? Why were there so many road bumps? Why couldn't he just remember…she thought he'd promised her they'd be free again…together…now it seemed that that promise was miles away…

Plus that Ann girl didn't help whatsoever….

* * *

Darien sat on his couch for the evening. He couldn't sleep. Ever since he woke up in the hospital his memory was foggy. It was like there was a hole in his past, and ever since he was in the car accident when he was young, he'd always hated not remembering things. What was weirder was Serena seemed to be everywhere he went. She'd been the first to greet him at the hospital, and today she'd almost acted like they were a couple…as if. She was some klutzy meatball head…at least of what he knew of her. Her big blue eyes were hard to say no to at times, but she'd get over it. He just wished he could remember how the hell he managed to get in the hospital…if he could get his stupid memory back.

* * *

**_I hope all the readers are enjoying these. I want to touch on this part because there were some cute episodes that i think really get a good view of Darien and Serena's lopsided relationship. Plus imma add in my own moments.  
if you feel like it, reviews are always appriciated! Thanks! :)_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19: Remember**_

"So you don't remember any of it?" Andrew asked skeptically at Darien.

"No, it's like nothing before that day I can clearly remember. Just some things, you know?"

"Strange, I mean hitting your head like that Darien? Klutzing out like that? Sounds like something Serena would do?" Andrew asked.

"What is up with that meatball head anyway? She always bugs me to hangout?" Darien asked looking at his coffee hard.

"Well you two were kind of friends before the accident…more like bickering friends to be honest, but still you were pretty nice to her at times. You always told me you had a thing for blue eyes…" Andrew winked at him.

"Hey, watch yourself. It's not like that." Darien said leaning back and taking a sip of his coffee.

"What about that Ann girl? I heard she's new. I've seen her hanging around you too?"

"What can I say; she's kind of strange to be honest…"

"And her brother? He's different too. Rumor has it he's got eyes for…"

"Heya Andrew! Think I could get a milkshake from ya?" A voice yelled over.

"Sure Serena. No study group tonight?" Andrew smiled at the blonde girl.

"Nope, Rei's called off study group. I think she's interested in Chad actually, but don't say anything to her." She giggled.

"Okay, sounds good." Andrew agreed. "See Darien, you need to get back out on the market, even Rei's moved on."

"Yea I remember parts of that, I dated her for a bit didn't I?"

"Well you didn't actually _date_ her you made that clear." Serena added, meekly.

"Oh really Meatball head? What do you know about it?" Darien challenged.

"Enough. I'm Rei's friend you know!" She said before taking a sip of her milkshake. _I also know that we were meant to be together, but not that you remember... _She blew a small bubble in her milkshake through a sigh.

"So as I was saying, I heard Alan, Ann's brother is got a thing for Serena." Andrew said smiling. Serena instantly blushed. She still liked Darien, but Alan was quite hot himself. Plus that flute thing he played was beyond dreamy…hey maybe he was that moonlight night? Or it could be Darien?

"Really? Serena?" Darien looked slightly shocked.

"Don't be so surprised Darien. Some people are just born with a natural beauty."

"And something tells me those meatballs aren't part of that natural beauty." He kidded, taking another sip of coffee.

"He played his flute thing for me and everything. I think he was quite nice…" Serena said aloud, even though she'd never choose Alan, over Darien.

"Jealous Dare?" Andrew laughed.

"Me? Are you kidding?" Darien looked skeptically at Andrew.

"Hey so I thought you had a thing for Tuxedo Mask? Or is it Alan now?" Andrew asked Serena.

"Well…I really do like Tuxedo Mask…but I guess Alan's nice…for now…" She said, looking to Darien's profile, and saw Tuxedo Mask. Maybe if she was lucky he'd turn out to be the Moonlight night…she felt her heart drop.

"Tuxedo Mask? What's so good about that guy?" Darien asked.

Andrew looked at Darien for a moment. Wow he did really loose his memory, before he was convinced he was Tuxedo Mask…Andrew figured not to say anything, Dare might think he was loosing it.

"More then you'll ever know." Serena said as she left her empty class for the door.

"What's up with her?" Darien asked.

Andrew just shrugged and rolled his eyes. Those two really needed to clue in to each other…otherwise someone else might.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: What is Really _Bugging_ Me

"What's got you so shook Darien?"Andrew asked.

"I was at that VR game today." Darien said.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"Well I met Ann and Serena there…"

"Really?" Andrew raised an eyebrow. "And how'd that go?"

"Good, I know what you mean now, that Alan guys really got it in for Serena." Darien recalled, and also remembered having been pestered by Ann. "But that's not it."

"What's it?" Andrew asked confused.

"There were some strange monsters, like a real monster in it. I had to save Serena, and her family from it…at least I tried to…but then…"

"But then what?" Andrew said, anxious to hear why Darien was stringing him on in this story.

"What do you know about Sailor Moon?" Darien asked.

Now this was the old Darien he knew. Always curious and fantasizing about Sailor Moon. "Just that she saves the world with those other Sailor Scouts, and fights against those evil monsters. Tuxedo Mask's supposed to be her ally you know." Andrew added.

"Weird, I didn't see Tuxedo Mask, just some guy in a white Arabian cape…" Darien said.

"You loosin' it Dare?" Andrew asked, questioning his friend's judgment. "You know you used to have a thing for Sailor Moon."

"I can see why. Her and her friends in those short skirts, saving the world. She is pretty cute. To be honest if it wasn't for them, we would have been bug food."

Just then the bell to the front door opened and Serena came in.

"Hey Serena, can you verify Darien's story at the virtual arcade yesterday?"

"What that nega-monster almost killing my family…sounds right." Serena said, still depressed about her tiara not working. She didn't have the crescent moon wand either. She felt doomed.

"Hey, did you get that scratch on you yesterday?" Andrew asked, noticing a scratch on her forearm.

"Must have." She said, she hadn't noticed it much, considering her head had been in other places today. She'd noticed the odd bruise on her legs from getting pushed around, having not been too successful in the fight.

"Here let me get something for it." Andrew left.

"So did you see that weird guy in the cape too?" Darien asked, curious if he'd made half of yesterday up in his head.

"The Moonlight Knight…oh yea totally." She said trying to play it off, blushing slightly.

"Where did you go during the battle anyway?" Darien asked.

"Uhm…I don't know, maybe I passed out or something?" She said.

"Yea you weren't handling those virtual monsters pretty well, not surprised you couldn't handle real ones." Darien said laughing.

That hit her hard. She could handle real ones, she could. If her tiara would work, or she could find the moon scepter! It wasn't fair. Nothing was right! She felt her eyes water up.

"Hey is something wrong?" Andrew asked coming back with a bandage.

"No…my arm just hurts." Serena lied.

"Hey Darien, can you patch it up for me, there's more customers coming in."

"I guess…" Darien said, and took the bandage, and started to wrap it around. "You know I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings you don't have to cry."

Suddenly she yelled out.

"Serena?"

"Sorry, it kind hurt this time…for real." She said, looking at her arm. She wanted more then any thing, for a moment yesterday, it felt like Darien was Tuxedo Mask, saving her from the monsters of the Nega-verse. Now he was just playing nurse, trying to get her to stop wailing.

"You know a lot actually happened yesterday. At least your family is alright Serena." He said trying to bandage it more delicately.

This made her eyes widen. He was right; at least she had a family. He'd told her about his parents car accident when he was young, the night before she lost him.

"Sorry, you told me about your parents you know…and your right. They are safe, and thanks for being so brave yesterday Darien. Bye!" She said hurrying off before he could say anything.

He looked after her dumbfounded. Had he really opened up to Meatball brain that much? Sometimes that girl really did hold a few surprises.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Too Much To Handle**

She may have gotten a new wand, but nothing about her night went smoothly. She felt the effects of the Cherry Blossom cardian that night, along with her other friends. Luckily they didn't have boy problems spinning in their head all night. She felt like a zombie. At least she knew she could destroy whatever came next she thought.  
She slumped into the arcade, and sat down at the counter and let her eyelids droop. School work never helped, with Ann always bragging about her times with Darien, and Alan trying to win over her heart at any given moment he could…or of course her teacher's nagging about marks.

"Wow, Serena you doing okay?" Andrew asked.

"Long day yesterday." She felt herself let out a long yawn.

"Wow, catching flies meatball head?" Darien said walking into the arcade.

"Why are you so late Dare?" Andrew asked.

"Ran into Ann on the way in. Took a while to get away." He shrugged.

Serena felt her world crash on her a little more. She wasn't one to be depressed, and yes the new moon scepter did a world of good last night, but she wasn't exactly beaming with energy today.

"Actually Serena you don't look so good." Andrew said. "Hey did you guys hear about that weird Cherry Blossom tree yesterday?"

"Yea I heard your friends Molly and Melvin passed out around them." Darien inquired.

"Another one of those monsters." Serena managed to say between her head laying in her arms.

"Really? Another one? Are you sure it wasn't just the heat?" Andre asked.

"Nope, I ran into it too." Serena said.

"Wait, what Serena? Your telling me you saw it?" Andrew asked.

"Mhm…" She said halfheartedly.

"Wow, a monster with flowers for a weapon, sounds deadly…" Darien added with a bit of sarcasm.

"I cant do this today, I'm going home." Serena got off of her stool like a zombie. She liked seeing Darien, but she didn't have the strength for witty comebacks, or flirty talk.

"Good Serena you look like you need some rest." Andrew agreed.

"Just don't pass out on the way there…Serena?" Darien said before he noticed that she looked extremely energy-zapped and her knees were buckling.

"Woah!" He said as he caught her on the way down, just before she passed out.

"She wasn't kidding when she said she saw that monster, she seems like she got hit hard!" Andrew said eyes wide at Serena who had fainted, held up in Darien's arms.

"What doesn't make any sense is why she's feeling it now, and why she wasn't hospitalized like the rest of them?" Darien said looking at the passed out blonde in his arms. She really was a lot more peaceful sleeping.

"I better go bring her home, I'm the one with the car." Darien said with a little regret.

"Don't go rubbing it in now Dare! Your car makes mine look like a bike." Andrew said waving his friends off.

"Hey Darien! Whatcha got there?" Ann ran up to the man outside the arcade.

"Serena, says she got zapped by that Cherry Blossom Demon yesterday, so she's not doing too well."

"Oh that's too bad." Ann gave the passed out blonde a look. "Well how bout you ditch her and come with me for a bite to eat! It'll be fun I promise!"

"Sorry no can do, I got to get her home and make sure she's okay. If you've seen these monsters, you'd know the kind of damage they do Ann." He said, walking away.

"Oh I know what they do and they're not monsters they're Cardians!" She said to herself, bitter over the denial.

"What's wrong Ann?" Alan appeared beside her.

"Oh nothing. Say Alan, you don't remember Serena getting zapped by that cardian we let out last night?"

"Serena?" Alan pictured the beautiful blue eyed blonde in his mind. "No, I don't particularly remember that."

"Me either. Something is up with that girl and my Darien." She complained.

"Your Darien?" Alan repeated.

"Mine as in friend. Jeez Alan, don't get so jealous! We are brother and sister you know." She winked at him, before the two transformed looking for the next prey.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Walk the Walk, Talk the Talk **

This was perfect. She would be with Darien taking care of this little tyke and they'd be together. Like a family! Even Ann couldn't possibly ruin this. Darien would have to sit back and accept her help, and eventually he'd have to come to realize she makes a goodbabysitter, and maybe even a girlfriend too.

She'd never really been to his apartment much. It was pretty roomy for a single guy. Flat screen tv, couch, kitchen the works. Kind of like a bachelor pad…hehe. She noticed the kid was crying and thought this was her cue to really impress him.

_He was surprised that Serena even offered to help. She could barely handle homework let alone a little kid, who was basically a baby. Hell Serena was a baby…a cry baby. It was very adult of her to offer to help, he'd give her that much, but whether or not she'd actually end up being a help was a huge variable_.

It was kind of stressful, but she'd dodge his digs at her if she had to…the least she could do to get him to somewhat like her. He was pretty good with kids she'd give him that much. Who knew bitter Darien would be so good with kids? I mean she'd seen the lighter side of him, but he never seemed like a kid kind of person. I mean she wasn't either, but she was confident her face making skills surpassed his…maybe not her milk warming skills but she'd take the latter.

_It got a lot easier. Serena did handle it well…considering it was Serena. Eventually Jordan stopped crying that that was a load off. She wasn't that bad. Sure he could handle Jordan on his own no problem, but Serena did make things a bit easier…at least he thought._

What was the nerve of him? Really getting so worked up! Of course Jordan was going to walk before he was going to talk! He was a kid, what was he going to do? Tell us what he wanted? Not after all that whining! Why did Darien have to be so mean? Maybe it was all hopeless! I mean what did she see in him anyway? He probably hated her for interfering on his babysitting job…who knows if he'd even remember…why couldn't everything just be right again? She felt so hopeless looking down at her reflection, thinking she'd never see his beside it.

_So what Serena had gotten worked up? Jordan was going to just start walking like magic? As if. Why she got so mad when they argued he didn't understand? Maybe he was a bit harsh on her, but still did she have to storm out? And why did he get the feeling like she expected something more from him? He didn't hate her, but she needed to relax a bit. God, why were girls so confusing?_

Ann. Ann out of all people happened to be at Darien's house. This was no coincidence, he'd chosen her. He'd been sick of their arguing and decided to invite Ann instead. That had to be it, it was hopeless. She'd tell him how she felt. She was absolutely sick of the crappy way that he'd been treating her, like nothing she ever did was good enough that…that…Jordan?

_Ann was a terrible babysitter. The kid yelled and cried at every move she made…and what was worse was that Serena probably thought he'd try to replace her. Even that would be low. She wasn't that bad, and honestly after seeing Ann, he'd realized Serena did actually care for the kid. He had to stop Serena because Jordan…wait Jordan…_

Serena couldn't believe her eyes, not only did Darien want her to come back, but Jordan was walking. That's right walking. She was right. Darien wasn't offended either, but basking in the joyous moment with her, hand in hand celebrating their win. They had taught Jordan to walk. And she couldn't be happier.

_He didn't care so much that he was wrong. He'd give Serena that much. But they'd actually been successful babysitters enough to get Jordan to walk. It made him feel happy, and he was happy to see Serena happy. They'd done something that they never thought that they could do and it felt good. __He hadn't even noticed they were holding hands until Ami came in.  
_

Serena yawned. Fighting that Cardian took a lot out of her, but luckily Jordan's mom was getting out of the hospital and all better, so no more baby stress! On the other hand that meant less time with Darien, but they made some progress considering they'd both been pretty proud with their walking accomplishment with the little tyke.

_He actually kind of disliked having to give up babysitting the kid. He and Serena had gotten so far with him, but it was nice to see that his mother was back and better out of the hospital. They said goodbyes, and he looked down to the kid. Serena knelt down beside him too._

**_"Goodbye Darien!" "Meatballhead!"_**

The two stood in awe at each other. Were they really that good? Serena questioned her babysitting skills.  
Darien knew that they must be pure geniuses. They found themselves in another gleeful dance over their combined accomplishments.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: For Every Prince there is A Princess, For Every Princess is an Evil Queen**

_"Ann was such a cheat. How dare she cheat me out of being Snow White in the lead. Now I'm the wicked witch and Darien will have to kiss Ann. Why was life so unfair?" Serena thought as she went home before getting ready for the play. There was no way she was going to let Ann win this one. She was a real princess anyway, and Darien was a real prince, that's how it should have gone. Nothing made her feel worse then the idea that Darien might fall for Ann. THat he might end up with the wrong person because he couldn't remember their past...they were meant to be together...right?_

* * *

Serena went home satisfied that night. The cardian had interrupted the play at just the right time, and the scouts got all the glory. Ann missed out on that kiss with Darien, and it gave her hope. Maybe Darien would eventually see how warped Ann had cheated. Still she kind of felt bad that Ann wanted the kiss that bad and didn't get it…again, she was going to go to sleep with too much on her mind.

_**Darien recalled the fight that the Sailor Scouts put up. Sailor Moon did fight stronger then she did before at the Virtual Arcade. He could see why he fancied her before like Andrew pointed out. It made the play a lot better, even he could admit. The costumes the dwarfs had to wear as animals were ridiculous. And Ann had been pretty determined to keep repeating the same scenes over and over again like there was something wrong with him? It was the only scene he was in at least.**_

* * *

"Of course the Sailor Scouts would mess up my play!" Ann yelled out on the way back from the play just outside the apartment in anger. "Alan's going to pay for sticking that Cardian at the show." Her face went red with anger as she stormed in the apartment.

"Hey Ann what's wrong?" Alan asked.

"What's wrong Alan! You had to stick that dumb Cardian at the show, and now all you did was make the Sailor Scouts look good…I didn't even get to the kissing scene with Darien…"

"Oh that's what this is about. That new guy Darien." Alan said, remembering how Ann kept appearing around the guy.

"No, it's about me being happy. We're humans here you know, why couldn't you just let me be Snow White!" She said slamming the door to her room.

"Yea, you want to be Snow White, and I wouldn't mind being prince charming." Alan said to himself imagining Serena as snow white. This had gone on for too long in his mind. They needed to focus on the doom tree. Still if Ann got to play around with Darien, there was no reason he couldn't have his human fun with Serena.

Ann sulked in the room. The next time she had the chance Serena would pay for it. She was the one that Alan kept having eyes for , and kept distracting Darien too. This wouldn't go on. That doom tree needed energy and she had just the person for it.

* * *

_Let me know how you're liking this? Its different then the original 100 love drabbles, because i go mainly with the episode layout. I'm going to add a few of my own after the final battle here will Alan and Ann. Anyway leave reviews so i can see what you like and what you think? :) thanks!_

_-purpledancer69_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Energy**

"Serena was just the energy boost I needed today." Ann said relaxing on her couch.

"You just had to take energy from Serena didn't you." Alan gave her a look.

"What? The girl wanted to fight over Darien and I didn't have the energy for it. God, Alan I was about to pass out? Is that what you want?"

"No, but I thought you'd find a better way of doing it." Alan said. So it was about Darien, too bad the cardian didn't actually obey his commands to zap the energy from that human scum.

"Why? Because I hurt your precious Serena?" She challenged.

"No because anyone could have seen you in there. You don't want to get caught." Alan defended himself, half lying.

"Well I'm sorry. And that girl packed quite a punch for the energy intake I feel like I could go on for days. It doesn't matter, anyway Alan, we need to focus on the doom tree, so I don't see why we need to go back to that god aweful school anyway."

"You're right Ann. But lets not make this too suspicious." Alan said as Ann went to the bedroom for the night.  
"No problems here, I'd just keep your cardians under control." Ann said giving him a look before leaving for the night.

* * *

"Agh!" Serena fell flat on her bum, as she ran into something hard. More or less walked into it, but she felt drained from the battle. It was like her energy had been taken, like the Moonlight Knight said. But how was that possible?

"Wow, Meatball head you a little off tonight?"

She looked up to see the "hard" thing she walked into was Darien. Just what she needed, some late night teasing, and some more rubbing in that he didn't remember their past. "I don't know, feels like my energy's been drained."

"Studying too late?" He laughed at the pun, because they both knew it wasn't true.

"In fact I was writing an essay with Ann in detention." She looked away. She needed to get home. The cardian battle took enough out of her after being drained somehow.

"Wow, sorry. Where is Ann do you know?"

This took her off guard. He _wanted_ to know where Ann was? The night was getting better already. "No clue. She left right after the cardian appeared at the school."

"A cardian? Are you talking about those weird monsters?"

"Uh, he he, yes…" She said nervously, trying to downplay her knowledge of the monsters.

"So that's what's got you so drained, you ran into another one of those things eh? Jeez Meatball head as if klutzing out isn't enough for you?"

"It wasn't on purpose. And find your Ann on your own, I'm going to bed." She said, as she turned and walked down the street before having to lean against a street lamp for a long yawn to keep her knees from buckling.

Darien was surprised by her bitter outbreak. Did he really say something that bad? He knew Ann and Serena had a bit of a thing for him, ever since his accident but…

"Hey you need a ride?" He asked.

"What?" She turned around and questioned if she heard him correctly.

She heard a beeping noise, and saw that the car parked on the side of the road was his. His red sports car flashed its lights as he unlocked them.

"You're tired Serena, let me give you a ride home."

"Are you serious?" She asked still questioning if her lack of energy was causing her to trip out.

"Just get in the car Meatball head." He rolled his eyes.

Whatever he did wrong, he'd make up for it by at least giving her a ride. She seemed like she had a long night anyway.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Jealousy is Green, But Plants are Greener**

She needed to clear her head. Between all the Cardian fighting, and drama with Darien she needed a break, and the thing to do that was food.

"Hey Serena."

She turned around hoping to see Darien, when she saw Alan.

"Oh hi Alan."

"You want to grab a bite to eat?" He asked her as if it was second nature. What the hell! If Darien wasn't going to ask her on a date, who says she couldn't have a little fun with Alan? He was handsome too…so why not?

* * *

_**Darien needed a break. Between work and all this drama his memory loss left him with made him tired. Plus he couldn't help but wonder why Serena always acted so oddly towards him or why Ann…**_

_**"Heya Darien, whatcha looking at there? What a coincidence that were at the same book store at the same time?"**_

_**"Yea I guess." He looked at Ann. Ann was the other one who seemed to "coincidently" bump into him a lot. But what harm would it be if they hung out? They were just friends right?**_

* * *

"How dare Darien actually hang out with Ann?" Serena sulked on the way home after school…you know what forget Darien I'm going to visit Alan. And I'll get Leta and Ami to come with me. He wasn't at school so what's a friend going to cheer up some friends?"

* * *

_"What was that darn Serena doing here at our house?" Ann complained to Alan._

_"She was just trying to be nice."_

_"We don't have room for nice we need to focus on the doom tree remember? It's dying Alan, and I don't care if your dying to see Serena but we need to focus."_

_"Your right Ann. You're always right."_

* * *

She didn't understand why Ann treated her so badly. Sure she didn't like how she clung to Darien, but she wasn't going to hold a grudge for it? Plus Alan welcomed her into their home again. Alan's science project was way impressive though…weird but impressive.

* * *

_**Darien wondered why Ann hadn't been around lately. Maybe he'd been too harsh on her too, like Serena. If she was sick, maybe she'd enjoy some flowers. She'd helped him on his play too…even though the Sailor Scouts interrupted…but hey Sailor Moon was a nice addition to an otherwise typical plot.**_

* * *

She tried. Darien wouldn't listen. Even she felt stupid hearing the words "space plant" come out of her mouth. What else was she to do? Even she didn't want to side with the scouts. There was no way Alan was evil…maybe Ann but… She'd go in with him and make sure he was safe…along with making sure him and Ann didn't get too cozy…and maybe she'd see Alan while she was there.

Ann wanted to show her the plant? And just yesterday she yelled at her for getting to close? Strange… curiosity _did_ kill the cat…but she wasn't a cat so what could she possibly have to loose?

_**He heard the scream, and he noticed Alan fear for Serena too. What had happened that could cause Meatball head too scream like that? More like a shriek? That was when the doors opened to a monstrous tree. Something unearthly and evil, taking every little bit of Serena's energy away from her. He had an inkling to do something about it, a feeling like he had to save her, but he didn't know how…either way he'd have to help Serena!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: From Doom Tree to Finally Free**

It was all in the open. She felt silly for thinking Alan and Ann were innocent, but still they couldn't be as bad as they came off to be...could they? Either way, she felt too smothered by the vines, crushing her, taking her energy as she reached from Darien's hand, who had too fallen victim to the jealous charades of the two evil Aliens.

He looked over at Serena. He didn't have a clue what this was about, but he knew it had something to do with all the evil monsters that had appeared around Tokyo. They'd have to get out of this together. _"Serena give me your hand!"_ He brushed her finger tips when they were torn apart by Alan.

Serena watched. She didn't want to be part of these jealous games. She didn't belong with Alan, and Ann didn't belong with Darien. Their rage was going to tare them apart. Or her and Darien. She felt a sting of her energy being taken away once again, as her eyes fell shut.

Darien could feel just a faint sensation of falling. Whatever mess he'd gotten himself into he'd regretted that he hadn't helped Serena. He felt so powerless and weak and it'd never bugged him more but now in the subconscious of his fading mind.

Serena saw her friends enter; the sailor scouts, and just as quickly watched as Alan and Ann overpowered them with strong dark forces, causing them to crumble and convulse under their power on the ground. This couldn't go on, she didn't care how tired she was she'd save her friends. _"That's it! I'm steamed! Moon Crystal Power!"  
_  
Alan was in awe, and Ann took it has her invitation for a good beat down. Sailor Moon didn't care, she wasn't going to let her friends hurt, or have Darien taken away again from her. She didn't care. She left to go to Darien's side. He wasn't waking up, she needed him to come back. It was all her fault. She was so sorry. She took his hand and brushed it against her cheek. She already could hear Ann's gasps and protests, and knew this wasn't the end.

She felt her body convulse with Ann's power. She didn't care. Darien had to hang in there. She wouldn't let him get hurt. Ann's jealousy was nothing compared to how much she cared for Darien. She'd use her wand the next chance she got.

She fell back failing. Ann giggled, and she winced at the noise. That's when she saw him stir.

He opened his eyes to her blue eyes. Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon was Serena, and she was the Moon Princess. It was all coming back, his sweet Moon Princess was back with him. He felt weak, but he felt fulfilled to know his place again, beside her.

He saw Ann's rage and felt the pain run through him again, he watched as he hurt for Sailor Moon who suffered just as much beside him. He crashed to the floor in more pain then before and looked up to see Sailor Moon getting off the floor. She was blocking him from the blasts!_ "No, don't Serena!"_

She stood up. She wouldn't let them take away her Darien again. She wouldn't. She wouldn't renounce her love for him. _"No, I'll never renounce my feeling's! True Love can't be taken away by anyone!"_

He looked up, and it hit him hard. _"She loves me?"_ He thought. She didn't deserve this much pain for it. He wouldn't let her die at his expense, he stood out in front of her for the next blast.

She watched as he took her place. Another hit and then a final, and she watched with tears in her eyes as his head arched back and he yelled in pain. She grabbed him before he could hit the floor. Even if they died, it didn't matter what they did to them she'd make sure they were together. She didn't care what happened, but she'd never be separated again.

She watched it in agony. Ann in her own bravery stood in Alan's place so she'd get hurt instead of him. She watched her have her own revelation about love, and Alan struggle to swallow the pain. She wouldn't stand for this. She wouldn't let the Doom Tree take another victim, she couldn't. She refused. _"STOP THIS NOW! SAVE THEM!"_

She and Alan saw the truth. The revelation. She'd obey the wishes of the misunderstood creature, she'd use her powers to cleanse it.

That's when she saw him. The Moonlight Knight, who stood in Tuxedo Mask's place. He saved her and all at the price of leaving Darien's body. She hated to see him go, but knowing he was part of Darien made it easier. She looked to Darien, on the ground. Maybe now it would be all better.

She woke in a stupor. He laughed at her. He remembered everything and Meatball head was back in his arms. He was glad to see her happy again, and took her embrace as her wet tears doused his shirt.

She felt it. The warmth of his arms that felt just right. She was crying out of happiness and she never wanted to separate from him again. He'd called her Meatball head, the way he did before when he actually knew it meant something. The Meatball head that he'd promised never to call her again.

It made them both happy to know that Alan and Ann could start over again. What made them nervous…the pestering of the scouts about their relationship…now that was another obstacle they'd have to overcome.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Together At Last**

It'd felt right. Nobody else saw it coming. Molly and Melvin couldn't believe that Serena had taken all her rival anger for Darien into immense love for him. Andrew, although he suspected some kind of ulterior motive behind their squabbling, was even surprised. What was more was the fact that they fit together like long lost star crossed lovers from another world…which they were.

"Jeez Serena why do you have to talk about it all the time…" Rei rolled her eyes.

"Yea, you're meeting Darien after the meeting. We got ya…" Lita even felt agitated.

"I don't even know why were having a meeting…there hasn't been any nega-verse energy or monsters ever since Alan and Ann left." Mina wondered aloud.

"I think, that we should all focus on our studies since the end of term exams are coming up…" Ami added.

"Serena are you paying attention, we don't have much more time for this meeting? ...Rei has to go back to the temple and Lita's got a cooking lesson and…" Luna started.

Serena just looked intensely at the clock as the minute hand struck five. "Times Up! Meeting is officially over! Gotta book it! Got that hot date with Darien!"

She left the room, leaving the girls with their heads down and sweat drops over their heads.

"Why does she get the boyfriend?" Rei asked depressed.

"At least you have Chad." Lita nudged her, depressed too.

"We should focus on studies…" Ami said meekly.

"Shut it Ami, I bet if Greg were here you wouldn't be so focused…" Mina dug, depressingly.

They all sighed consecutively.

* * *

"Woah!" Darien fell back as Serena lept towards him, wrapping her arms around him in an embrace. "Think you'd never see me again or something?"

"No…" She dragged it on innocently. "But I don't ever plan on loosing you again."

"Me either." He smiled.

"So what should we do?" She asked.

"Well are you hungry?"

"Am I ever! Rei's meeting took us all the way from the end of school until now! I didn't even get a snack!"

"Well then let's go for a decent dinner, at the diner on me." He smiled.

"Milkshake too?"

"Milkshake too. Maybe the Arcade after to bug Andrew?" He laughed a bit.

Serena smiled. She'd also enjoyed going to the Arcade more recently because Andrew still expected them to argue. He'd made a bet that they'd squabble at least once before Friday, going back to a bit of their old ways. He'd said "All couples argue, even the best ones." Well it was Friday, and he was about to pay up.

* * *

"That was delicious." She said finishing the last of her burger, fries and milkshake.

"I'm glad. You know I'm surprised when you eat like that."

"Why?"

"I don't know how you manage to fit into that sailor outfit of yours so well?"

"Hey, I thought we were going to prove Andrew…wait…you said "so well"?

Darien felt his face blush a bit. "Well you know what I meant."

"Yea, sure I do, and you shouldn't be talking about that kind of stuff in public you know…"

"HEY SERNA!"

She looked over startled to see Melvin waving at them frantically and Molly shying from his outward embarrassing actions behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked. Darien instantaneously put his hand behind his head.

"They're obviously on a date Melvin." Molly rolled her eyes. "You know Serena; you never really did tell us how you two got so coupley?"

"Uhm…well…he,he…" She joined in putting her hand behind her head, at a loss for words like Darien.

"How about you and Melvin?" Darien switched topics.

"Melvin and I?" Molly started. "Well it just sort of happened I guess…"

"Same with us." Darien smiled.

"It was kind of like…it was meant to be." Serena said suddenly, as she felt the star locket in her pocket; she'd kept it on her since they'd been separated with Queen Beryl, while she was in hope of him coming back while Alan and Ann were around, and now even more so that they were together.

"Wow, that's deep Serena!" Molly exclaimed.

"I didn't know you were that clever to come up with that! You always surprise me Serena! Did you know that some people think that in past lives…" Melvin started.

"Can it Melvin." Molly felt a sweat drop form over her. "Let's leave them alone, and get some of the spicy shrimp that you like so much…" She said as she dragged him away.

"Meant to be?" Darien asked her.

"Hey, I wasn't the one all strung out on finding a moon princess from another life?"

"Yea well I found her, so I guess it was meant to be."

Serena felt herself blush, as they left the diner to go find Andrew at the Arcade.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Andrew's Two Favorite Customers**

"Hey Andrew!" Serena waved over on Darien's arm.

"Hey Serena!" He smiled over as they sat down at the arcade stools. "What's got you looking so chipper?"

"Nothing." She smiled.

Darien laughed, already knowing Serena was purposely trying to stay happy and chipper to spite Andrew's bet. "Did you forget already Andrew?"

"About my bet? No way. There is no way that you guys are going to magically not argue now that your dating. Even the best of couples argue and with you two it seems like its not going to be a hard prediction!"

"Darien and I don't _have_ to argue!" Serena persisted. "There are some things we both agree on just fine!"

"Oh yea," Andrew laughed egging her on. "Like what?"

"Well for one..." She thought to herself. Actually Darien and her were kind of different...He was smart...she well... she struggled with schoolwork. He was brave, she was a cry baby. He was healthy, she loved her sweets.

Darien watched as she struggled. They didn't have a lot in common on the outside, but they did have the Moon Kingdom...explaining that to Andrew was not an option. "Well Serena and I both like flowers."

"Hey that's right!" Serena smiled, recalling her own love for flowers, and now even more so roses.

"Yea, yea okay so one point Serena and Darien, zero Andrew. Still you guys are bound to argue about something sooner or later." Andrew winked at them teasing.

"You know, there is something we have in common that Andrew doesn't know about. " Serena smiled widely.

"Other then roses?" Darien asked.

"Yes. Moons." Serena grinned an all knowing sly grin.

Darien caught her drift. Andrew knew that Darien was Tuxedo Mask, but not that Serena was Sailor Moon...this would definitely get him off their backs but...

"What are you two grinning about? Is there something you need to tell me Darien?" Andrew asked.

"Well..."

"Who's Darien's favorite super hero of all time?" Serena asked, innocently sipping on her shake.

"Well thats easy, last time I checked he had a thing for Sailor Moon."

"But he's dating me now."

"So he's over his thing for Sailor Moon?" Andrew asked.

"Not completely." Serena smiled.

Darien felt the coffee in his mouth almost cause him to choke. Who knew Serena could be so sneaky?

"Well then that would be another thing for you two to argue about." Andrew concluded.

"Of course, I wouldn't be worried, considering I get to see Sailor Moon as much as I want when I want." Darien leaned back in his chair, aiding Serena's hint dropping.

"What? How?" Andrew asked.

"Well he's Tuxedo Mask so it only makes sense..." Serena added with a grin, looking over to Darien.

"You told her?" Andrew asked.

"Of course I did." Darien shrugged playing it off.

"What am I missing here?" Andrew asked.

Darien spotted two round red saucers from the tea cups and grabbed them.

"What are you doing Darien?" Serena asked confused.

"That's what I've been asking..." Andrew added.

"See Serena's odangos?" Darien said.

"Yea?" Andrew added.

"Well here." Darien tool the red plates and placed them in front of her odango's mimicking Sailor Moon's hair pieces.

"You know if your trying to say that they're meatballs your just digging yourself a hole here Darien?" Andrew laughed.

"This is hopeless." Darien sighed.

"Here, let me do something." Serena thought for a minute then grabbed Andrew's pen and a picture from her purse. She wrote something and then gave it to Darien who wrote something too catching on. He folded it and handed it to Andrew.

"Open it after we leave. You still are going to owe us!" Darien smiled.

"We didn't argue once." Serena got up and linked herself onto Darien's arm.

"Fair enough. I loose." Andrew said and waved them off smiling with a sigh.

* * *

After they left that night, when his shift was over he opened the photo and almost immediately clued in almost dropping it in awe.

It was a picture of Serena and Darien except Serena had doodled two red dots on her odangos, a tiarra and a moon on her, and a mask, tuxedo hat and rose on Darien. On the bottom it was signed:

"_From your two favorite customers, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask"_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Get a Boat Already**

"You know I can't wrap my head around it." Andrew said, as he stopped sweeping. "I mean Darien as Tuxedo Mask, sure but you Serena? Sailor Moon?"

"Hey why can't I be seen as Sailor Moon?" Serena said slumping down.

"Well...doesn't she fight crime? Serena your a nice girl, but you don't seem like the type to go running into danger...you seem like the girl that runs away from it."

"I used to think that too actually..." Darien added. Serena gave him a sharp look. "...but, once I got to know her, I was actually surprised I guess. I mean you really didn't quit when we faced Zoicite, or you saved me from Alan and Ann."

"I didn't understand half of that, but I guess you really must be stronger on the inside." Andrew looked from Darien to Serena.

"Well there is one thing I don't know, if I'd be able to handle...as Sailor Moon or Serena..." She said as she twiddled her fingers.

"What?" Darien asked.

"Loosing you again." She said with big blue eyes.

"Serena I'm not going anywhere. And I'm not planning on loosing you either." He said wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Times like these I actually wish you guys were fighting...you know I never took you for such a softy Dare." Andrew said after eyeing the love-y couple, giving Darien a teasing look, turning back to his after hours cleaning.

" Guess it just took the right person to warm me up."

"Yea coming from the guy that used to call me Meatball head..." Serena teased.

"Well they do kind of look like Meatballs...I mean what are they?" He looked at her hair teasingly back, arching back as if to look at them like an abstract piece of art.

Andrew perked up. Could it be that they were going to have they're first argument as a couple? Here was his ticket to not having to pay for Serena and Darien's beverages for the month.

"How dare y..." Serena was about to say, when Darien's face lit to a sly smile and stopped her words with a kiss.

Serena was taken by surprise and melted into his arms.

"Would you two get a room already..." Andrew laughed.

Serena felt her cheeks blush red.

"It's okay, I rented a row boat down by the pond for an afternoon of just me and you." Darien smiled to Serena, and then looked to Andrew as if to brush off his comment.

Serena smiled widely, popping a carmel candy into her mouth before taking Darien's arm.

"You two were like meant to be or something; like from another life. Its kinda creepy." Andrew raised an eyebrow at the two.

Serena giggled. "You don't know the half of it."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Heart Break, Stomache Ache, Sleep Break, Energy Take, Unwanted but Awake**

"Luna this is terrible."

"What Serena?"

"Rini. She constantly clings to Darien. Ever since that brat fell from the sky I've been second...and...*sniff*...and..."

"Now Serena, we have to protect her. The scouts have risked their life. The fact that she has the crescent symbol on her forehead means she has some attribution to the moon...somehow..."

"She's an impostor..." Serena mumbled into her pillow.

"Either way we have to watch out for those people from the Black Moon as they call themselves. Those sisters have some serious powers. We have a formidable enemy Serena."

"Sometimes I wish I could just be normal...then I could be with Darien and I wouldn't have to go chasing after bad guys and little bratty girls..."

"Remember Serena, Darien and you probably would have never dated if it wasn't for learning about your past life and your aliases as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask."

"Mhm..." She looked out the window. Why couldn't anything be smooth for her and Darien?

* * *

"Rini what are you doing here?"

"Serena doesn't like me. I want to stay here with you."

"I'm sure its not that she doesn't like you Rini, here come in and have some cocoa." Darien opened the door to his apartment.

He left to go make some cocoa as Rini sat on the floor.

"I over heard Serena, she said she doesn't want to leave her room. She wouldn't open it for me tonight."

"Oh why's that?" Darien said as he put the hot chocolate on his table in front of Rini.

"She yelled at me that she didn't want to see anyone but Luna." Rini crossed her arms. "She called me a dumb boyfriend stealing brat."

Darien almost choked on his coffee. He hadn't wanted to distance Serena but ever since Rini had come around, he'd had those dreams. Rini was just in the middle of it thats all...Serena just didn't understand...he'd wished he could just tell her...but that voice...

"Darien?"

He sighed. "You're not what she said you are Rini. She just doesn't get that we need a break."

"Why do you go out with her anyway? She's a klutz." Rini said staring down at her Luna ball, mad at Serena for ignoring her these last few days.

"She's stronger then you think Rini...but that doesn't matter now." He looked to the picture of Serena on his desk. "Why don't you sleep on the couch for tonight if you don't want to go home, but you should go back in the morning Rini." Darien got up and cleaned his cup and went back to his room.

Dammit why were things so complicated between them...he'd felt like he'd just gotten his memories back and now he couldn't be with Serena. He missed their dates, and her sugar coated lips but instead...instead...he couldn't let anything happen to her. No matter what.

* * *

"I don't care Luna...I'm just going to eat all my sorrows away." Serena sat in front of the ktichen fridge crying.

Rini watched in a corner, and she started to feel bad for Serena. Darien had a new girlfriend? But he sounded like he liked her still last night? This can't be! Darien wouldn't do that, would he? She felt a pit in her stomach now that she'd called Serena a stupid klutz she had to try to fix this!

Sailor Moon looked up at the stupid monster. This wasn't what she needed...why couldn't she just have a night to herself? Rini was safe but what did it matter anymore...nothing mattered now that Darien didnt care...She didn't want to be the Moon Princess if she couldn't be with her Prince...she...she...

"Sailor Moon no!" Luna cried as she saw her slink down to the ground in a deep sleep.

* * *

Darien didn't want to tell Serena how his "date" was just a girl he happened to be giving a ride home. Still Serena didn't hate him, he'd just cried for him. Even if he got a new girlfriend he would just be playing with the feelings of the other girl...he just had to make sure she didn't go near him. He went into his room and layed on his bed...until he felt a tap on his stomach. He woke up to see Luna...this wasn't good...

He looked at Serena...Sailor Moon was almost...she was cold...could he really let the princess he'd fought to revive just go because of his neglect? Could he let the Moon Princess die because of some dream? He felt his lips kiss her strawberry lips and felt her stir in his arms. Relief.

She'd felt love in her heart when she woke up...but to be honest now she'd wanted to go back to sleep...Darien should have just left her there...what did it matter...

"Our Love is Like a Rose..."

She looked at the rose petals on the ground after he'd walked away from her again. How could she fight if she felt this hole in her heart the whole time? She went home alone, barely noticing Rini who was followed her back after she became Serena again...she had to fight the negaverse for Rini...but everything else...didn't seem to matter. She sat on her bed and cried herself to sleep for the third night in a row.


End file.
